Scarlet
by 48691412
Summary: REMAKE of the original. Shinichi discovers unheard feelings for an unconscious Shiho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

Note: This is the **remade** version of Scarlet, so it might not be entirely the same. But! It will be better... and longer... hopefully

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

She almost killed herself.

Because of him.

The raven-haired teenager watched as the strawberry-blonde fall. He watched how the man with cold eyes pierced her body with a bullet. He saw the whole scene.

"Oi Haibara!" He ran towards the fallen figure. "K-Kudo-kun.." "Stop talking, or else the blood won't stop."

Haibara listened to his orders and stop talking. The man in black walked over towards Shinichi. "This is the end for you, High School Detective, Kudo Shinichi. Who would've thought that Vermouth's precious Silver Bullet would be this weak?"

The raven-haired expected pain but heard a thud. He looked at the man in black, his blood mixing up with Sherry's. He then looked up to see who fired the gunshot.

Illuminated with different colors, a tall blonde woman stood in the middle. Her clothes were jet black, and she was holding a recently fired gun. "Vermouth? What are you doing here?" She smirked, "Repaying a favor" She walked over and looked at Shiho, "Is Sherry okay?" "...I don't think so." He immediately got up and ran towards one of those ambulance cars.

"Is she going to be okay?" "I don't know... but it looks like she lost a lot of blood, I don't think you should have your hopes up.", replied the guy in the ambulance.

"I see."

He watched the ambulance car hurry towards the hospital.

He watched until it was out of his sight.

"Shinichi!"

He looked at the person yelling out his name, Mouri Ran, his loved one.

"Ran." "Shinichi, are you okay?"

"Yea... I'm not that wounded." The wounds he got were cuts from bullets Gin fired.

"Really? Nothing happened?" "Yea, Ran. Nothing to worry about." She hugged him, "I missed you, Shinichi." He hugged her back and gave a smile, "I missed you too."

He then looked at the starry sky,

_Haibara..._

And thus, the night ended.

And the Black Organization fight was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is completed!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan isn't mine. If it was, Shiho and Shinichi would already be together and Ran would be... somewhere

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2-<p>

Shinichi stared outside the window as his teacher spoke about things he didn't know. He thought about stuff,

Like, if Shiho was okay, to whatever happened to Vermouth, to what will happen to her if she was caught (if she wasn't of course) by the FBI.

He looked at the scenery.

The wind blew the trees gracefully. There was some random kid dragging out some girl by the wrist, then proceeding to making her back hit onto the school wall.

Like something you would see in a typical shoujo manga.

He wondered what happened to them for the remaining of the period, having many ideas. For example, the guy got jealous, or... well that's all he thought of.

Then, the bell rung, which led to lunch.

"Shinichi!" He looked at his childhood friend, "Yea?" "You want to eat lunch with us?" Shinichi thought about it for a second, "Sure."

He took out a bento then opened the lid, revealing his store-bought food. "Itadakimasu.", which Ran repeated, followed by Sonoko.

-After School-

"Shinichi!" Shinichi looked at the voice's direction, Ran caught up to him, trying to be by his side, "Are you going to see Miyano-san?" "Yea"

Ran went in front of him and stared directly into his eyes, "...Are you.. okay Shinichi?" He looked at her, confused, "Yea. Why?"

She turned around and started talking, "It just seems like... that you get all depressed whenever we talk about Miyano-san"

"Really?" She turned her head and smiled, "Yea." He ran up to her and swung his arm around her neck, "I'm okay! Don't worry!"

"Wh-What are you doing Shinichi?**!**"

"Proving that I'm definitely alright"

Sonoko hit the two on the back, scaring them, "What are you guys doing? Acting so lovey-dovey after school?"

"It's not like that Sonoko!"

"Hehe~ It looks like that to me!"

-Beika Hospital-

Shinichi and Ran walked inside Room 704. Sonoko couldn't come since she was too busy making some lovey-dovey objects then sending them to Makoto.

The room had a sense of tranquility.

Everything was quiet.

Ran nor Shinichi dared to talk

They just stared at the sleeping figure

She just got out of surgery.

She was going to make it.

So much fuss over one little shot huh?

Ran looked at Shinichi then said, "I'm going to buy a drink, you want any?"

Shinichi just continued to look at Shiho, "No, I'm alright."

Ran looked at him worriedly then left the room without a word.

The room had it's tranquility back, until Shinichi disrupted it.

One step.

Another step.

His footsteps were the only thing you could hear.

"Shiho." He reached towards her hand

"Sorry. You... have to make it. Alright?"

He chose not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of the girl that was always by his side,

He missed her. Her sarcastic comments. Her cute smile. Her smirk.

He leaned towards her face.

And gave her a small peck on her lips.

* * *

><p>Well! I think this one was better than the 1st 2nd Chapter! Longer too! I now am <em>kinda<em> able to write/type some Shinran stuff without having the urge to erase it then never dare myself to type it again! Aren't you proud of me?

...Maybe you shouldn't be, I still have urge though...

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way, no matter how much I wish, although it would most likely end up as a piece of crap

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3-<p>

_He leaned towards her face._

_And gave her a small peck on her lips._

He jumped back, blushing furiously.

"What the hell was that?"

He looked at Shiho's sleeping face,

and I'll tell you now, IT IS CUTE!

"Shinichi!" Shinichi jumped a bit and looked back, "Yea, Ran?"

She handed him some can

"Here." "I thought that I said I didn't want any." "You don't want it?" "No, I want it. Thanks."

Ran started smiling, then went towards Tsundere mode, "I-It's not like I was worried about you or anything."

Shinichi looked one last glance at Shiho then looked at Ran, "Shall we go?" "...We barely got here though."

Shinichi stayed silent while averting his eyes from Ran, "Okay then." She sighed. "Let's go."

They both walked out of the hospital, then along the way, separated to go to their homes.

Once he got home, Shinichi flopped on the bed, and pulled himself up so that his face laid on the soft, fluffy pillow.

He blushed.

He thought about his recent action.

...To think that he actually did that to another girl other than Mouri Ran, his crush ever since childhood.

"...Why did I do that? Impulse? Loneliness? Or could it be...?"

Yes, the feeling that can turn a villain into a good guy.

The feeling that you usually see in typical shoujo manga.

Yes,

Love.

Love, imagine that word in those pretty cursive font and pretty background.

He immediately sat up and stared at the wall, blushing even more.

He got frustrated then went towards the kitchen mumbling,

"That can't be it. It's impossible. I only love Mouri Ran." repeatedly over and over again

He took a glass of water then sipped it,

_But... it isn't entirely impossible right?_

* * *

><p>So, this was a short chapter.<p>

As expected of me though... =p

So? What did you guys think? It was better than the first one wasn't it?

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Kimi ni Todoke, or Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu

**SIDE NOTE!: **This chapter contains spoiler of Kimi ni Todoke. So, people who haven't watched/read (or attempt to read/watch KnT) ALL of Kurumi's arc (This chapter has the last few moments) and hate spoilers, then I suggest that you don't read this chapter.

You have been warned.

Carry on!

* * *

><p>-Chapter 4-<p>

Shinichi walked inside the house.

"Hakase!"

Agasa walked in out of no where, "Yes, Shinichi?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were alright without Haibara." He smiled, "Of course! I'm not that hopeless." Shinichi took the receipt of of the kitchen counter, "Then what are 3 store-bought bentos with fried chicken doing here?"

Agasa averted his eyes, "Th-They were for the kids..."

"Right..."

_Ding Dong_

The door opened, "Agasa-hakase!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko walked into the house.

"Did you send the letter to Conan-kun and Ai-chan yet?" Agasa grinned at them, "Of course I did! I'm a man that fulfills his promises!"

Ayumi looked beside Agasa and saw Shinichi, "Nii-chan!" She ran towards him, along with the other two, "How's Shiho-neechan? I heard that she got surgery." The teenager bent down and patted Ayumi's head, "The Neechan is alright. She's just going to be sleeping for a few days." "I see..."

They brushed it off, thinking that it was alright since she was fine.

"We got a new case!" Genta took out his phone and showed Shinichi and Agasa the screen, "Have you seen this cat?"

It was one of those calico cats... or something.

Shinichi observed the screen carefully, "Nope. Haven't seen it once in my life."

"Neither have I"

They sulked, "Oh. I see."

After eating some food in Agasa's refrigerator and freeloading, they left to go start their search once again, and Shinichi going off to his daily trip to the Beika Hospital,

"I'm going to go see Haibara." Agasa sighed then said, "Okay then. Have fun."

-Beika Hospital- Room 704

He slowly inched closer to Shiho.

Awkwardness filled the air, Shinichi still felt uneasy, every time he walked inside the room, he would remember the kiss.

He then slowly sat down on the chair and looked at her, then taking the remote control and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels,

_"And next we have-"_

_"Who would want-"_

_"Why did you-"_

_"Ka-Kazehaya!"_

He stopped the channel and continued to stare at the TV screen. Showing it was a chestnut-haired girl and a guy on a bike. Apparently the girl just confessed,

_"It's not Pin that I like! It's..."_

Her hand clenches her bag

_"It's Kazehaya! The one that I like is Kazehaya! That's why... I don't want you to mistaken the person that I like!"_

Wow. Pretty dramatic.

The guy then proceeds to gets off his bike, and when he does, Shinichi changes the channel, thinking that we would say _"I love you_" back and they live happily ever after.

He then sighed and looked at the ceiling,

"What am I doing?"

He did one of those famous 'Kyon Face Palm' while laughing to himself, he was lost in thought.

-Flashback-

_"Haibara"_

_She, for once, placed down her book and looked at him, "Yes?"_

_He was oddly blushing at her. _

_"I-I love you."_

_She looked at him shocked, "What?" _

_He, realizing what he just said quickly gave out an excuse, "It's nothing. I was just practicing for Ran. It was nothing..."_

_Haibara replied with a monotonous "Oh."_

That was when he first thought that he actually loved her.

But then, as dense as he is, he quickly brushed it off and forgot about it at the sight of Ran.

This, however, was the first time he recalled it.

Seriously, seeing the love of your life really does make you forget everything.

He wondered how she felt when he told her that.

And if during that time, she loved him, then he probably made a commotion in her heart.

Giving her false hope.

He felt stupid,

"Thinking this won't wake her up."

He got out of the door and left

_What if..._

_If it was like in that anime?_

_If I, in reality, loved her?_

_If I loved Miyano Shiho, instead of Mouri Ran?_

* * *

><p>4th chapter is: DONE!<p>

YAY! Agasa-hakase and the Shounen Tanteidan made their first appearance!

I have to say, compared to the last version, Kimi ni Todoke's insert was more fitting in this one.

The flashback seems a bit awkward... if that is possible that is.

For some reason...

This chapter has the feeling of false foreshadowing...

Oh well...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Kimi ni Todoke

Side Note!- This chapter also contains some Kimi ni Todoke, although it's just things in the first volume.

Carry on

* * *

><p>-Chapter 5-<p>

The automatic sliding door opened.

_"Make sure to get the manga I told you about!"_

His words repeated in her mind,

_"It's embarrassing going to buy one by myself! I'm a guy remember?"_

She sighed then picked up the manga.

"Why would he want this?"

_"I just need it so hurry up and go!"_

"At least explain why you're reading this."

She always thought that he was a Sherlock Holmes maniac and only read mystery books.

Not some lovey-dovey shoujo manga.

She placed the book/manga on the cashier counter, "Can I have this?"

She left after paying the man and went on to a huge mansion.

"Here Shinichi."

Ran handed him the bag.

"Your Kimi ni Todoke. Sheesh, if you're asking one a favor, then the least you can do is tell that person the reason."

Shinichi opened the manga,

"I don't want to. It's too embarrassing and confusing."

"But if you tell it to another person than wouldn't that be more helpful?"

"What are you? A therapist?"

"I'm just saying this as a childhood friend."

He started reading, "I see." Ran sighed at the teenage boy who is currently labled as the The Great Detective of the East reading shoujo manga while sitting on top of his bed

He seemed shocked, the reason was because of Kuronuma Sadako/Sawako first appearance.

"Ran! I think that Sadako from The Ring is in here!" Ran looked at him weirdly, "I'm going home."

"Okay then. Have a safe trip home."

He continued reading until after the second chapter. He closed the book, with the expression that says,

'What the hell did I just read?'

The manga was love-orientated. There seemed to be a lot of love bubbles. He didn't want to see anymore lovey-dovey action and words. Although he was surprised that his guess the last time was wrong.

He got out of bed for the first time that day, put on his coat, then walked out the door, heading towards Beika Hospital, on his daily visit.

Although this visit was different.

This visit had him wonder more about love, which also means that he was thinking about his feelings towards Shiho.

His reactions that morning was different too.

He focused on Kimi ni Todoke or Shiho mostly, and didn't really care much about what Ran was talking about.

In fact, no matter how OOC this may be, he doesn't really remember what they were talking about. He just remembered something along the lines of therapy and whatnot.

He sat on the chair and laid his chin on his palm

"What do I feel towards you, Miyano Shiho?"

She just laid there still, eyes closed, facing the white ceiling above her.

"..." He had the urge to poke her face realizing something.

"Uwa! Her skin are pretty soft!" He poked some more, "How come I didn't notice this when we were at the movies?"

(A/N: Chapter 687)

He poked her face until his finger felt tired. He looked at his phone,

11:23

"It got this late already?"

He yawned, "I locked my house..." He once again stared at Shiho, "I might as well sleep here."

He placed his cheek on his arms which laid on the bed, and fell asleep, right next to Shiho's hand.

"Good night... Shiho"

* * *

><p>This is completed!<p>

Making this chapter made me realize something: I'm adding more Ran.

I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Oh well...

GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT EVERYBODY! =]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 6-<p>

"Damn it!"

He quickly placed on his uniform.

"I forgot we had school!"

He took the bread out of the toaster and ran out the door, having said bread hanging out of his mouth.

Shinichi ran in the classroom, panting.

Well... he was running nonstop afterall.

"I'm safe..."

He walked towards his desk, "What's wrong Shinichi?"

He looked up, "What do you mean?"

"You seemed kinda stressed out." "Why do you say that?" "You have bags under your eyes recently. You seem more tired ever since we went to Miyano-san, even more tired than doing your detective work."

"Ah..."

Well, ever since that day, he was thinking about romance, and Shiho, and his feelings.

"It's nothing."

"You also have been reading that shou-"

Shinichi covered her mouth, "Don't say that in public!"

Ran replied, although it was muffled do to Shinichi's hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonoko's voice was heard.

"Sonoko! Since when were you here?"

"Ever since Ran came here."

-After School-

"Are you going to Miyano-san again?"

"..." He hesitated, "I-I guess."

Seeing Haibara's face first thing in the early morning is a rare sight, rare enough for a normal teenager to say 'SCORE!'

Of course, with hidden meaning within that is a different story.

"Are you going right now?"

"No. I need to do some other stuff before I go."

With other stuff being, reading (or try to read) Kimi ni Todoke, and then thinking about Shiho, and lastly, take a nap.

"Oh. Okay then... I'm going to go now."

He waved goodbye as she left, then soon afterwards left himself.

"Time to go home."

He took off his coat and placed his schoolbag on the library desk. He thought about reading the romantic manga, but instead took out a Sherlock Holmes book.

"Let's just read this."

He opened the book and stared at the table of contents before staring at the manga.

He stared for a loong time (Actually for about 5 seconds).

He, surprisingly, softly placed the book on the desk before taking the manga and started reading

Probably around 5 or 6, he finished reading, "...What happened to me?"

Shinichi _enjoyed _the shoujo manga.

To him, it was like exploring the world for the first time.

He got up and went on preparing for his visit.

-Beika Hospital- Room 704-

He sat down and stared at her, "Look at how you changed me."

She (of course) didn't respond or anything like that.

"Because of you... I now have these feelings.

And because...

I think I'm in love with you"

* * *

><p>ENDED!<p>

This chapter didn't have as much Shiho as I wanted

So this chapter is in the middle of satisfactory and unsatisfactory...

I shall see you next time... or chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. I am only a fan (of mostly Shiho/Ai/Vermouth. Although I am starting to like Yonehara Sakurako (Chapter 781) because of her resemblance to Saber)

* * *

><p>-Chapter 7-<p>

_"I think I'm in love with you" _

Shinichi wondered about that event.

"Maybe it was just the spur of the moment." He mumbled.

"What is?" Ayumi's face got in front of Shinichi's.

"Maybe he did something to that Nee-chan!" Genta gave him a disturbing stare with a smile.

"I didn't!"

Ayumi changed the subject, "Shinichi-niisan, are you going to go to the summer festival?"

Yes. It is currently summer vacation.

Outside, you can hear cicadas making noise.

And a summer breeze making the trees sway slightly.

Of course, pretty much everyone was dying of sweat, thinking, _Why is summer have to be so hot? Give us a break Mr. Sun. Please?_

Pretty exaggerated.

"Summer festival? There's one?" Agasa answered his question, "Yea. This weekend. There's going to be some fireworks." "So, are you going, Shinichi-niisan? It'll be lots of fun!"

"Maybe. If I'm not busy."

"...Okay then." The kids hoped that he would give them a more definite answer.

He then proceeded to lay down, looking at the manga that was now in front of him.

It contained a picture.

Said picture had fallen onto his shirt.

Shinichi placed it there, right after Ran came with the second volume.

On that picture, it had a face.

A cute face, actually. It contained the face of Miyano Shiho.

He had found it in the Black Organization. At the place where he and Gin had fought their last battle.

Next to that cute face, was a man.

A quite familiar man.

He had long, silver hair. Cold eyes. And was in all black.

"..." The teenager looked at it. Noticing every detail. It was Miyano Shiho's seventeenth birthday.

He... felt weird.

Like he wanted to smack the guy in the picture's face.

He suddenly felt irritated.

Shinichi suddenly sat up and left, saying "I'm going."

They were all pretty shocked.

...Kinda.

"Whats with him?" "He suddenly has a dark, murderous aura. And his face looks like a villain in Kamen Yaiba"

"...Maybe he's mad about the fact that not many cases have been happening lately."

"Maybe"

-Beika Hospital-

From his trip from Agasa's place to the hospital, he felt pissed off.

He was muttering like a mad man.

"...Damn Gin. Sitting next to Shiho..."

He usually stopped every once in a while, wondering out loud.

"Why am I mad? I have no reason to be mad."

By now, everyone should know why.

"Just because Gin knew her longer. Just because he was able to be their on her supposed happy days..."

He felt even more pissed off and irritated each time he wondered out loud.

It gave him realization.

Realization that he barely knew anything about her.

And now, he's thinking about her.

Wanting to be with her.

Yearning to be with her.

Reminiscing about their moments together.

He walked inside the room shocked.

Empty.

Tranquility.

Ataraxia.

There was no one inside the room.

Absolutely no one.

Which means,

Miyano Shiho had awaken.

* * *

><p>This is longer than usual right?<p>

All I can pretty much say right now is that I am making Shinichi pretty dense.

According to Wikipedia, Ataraxia is a Greek term that means tranquility. And because it seems so cool, I wanted to use it at least once.

Also because that it didn't feel right with only two single words. So... yeah.

Byebye! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

><p>"W-What is this?"<p>

His eye twitched.

"Miyano-san had left this morning."

"Isn't she supposed to stay at the hospital for a while even after she awoke?"

"Yes. But Miyano-san insisted and left."

"Then shouldn't you guys have tried to capture her or something?"

His eye twitched again.

"We tried. But it seems like she ran and had left the hospital's property"

His eye twitched again.

She seemed so childish.

"...Did she say anything?"

"...Yes. Miyano-san said that she was going to borrow money from someone."

Why would she say that...?

"Did she specify who?"

"No."

He ran out of the building.

Now, even more pissed off than ever.

She left.

They gave up on searching.

The photo.

His feelings.

"...Why now?"

Was all that he was thinking.

Why now?

When he wanted to confirm his feelings for her.

When he wanted to know about her relationship with Gin.

When he wanted to see her face.

Of all times she could have awaken and done this, she did it now.

Even if when she could have woken up wasn't her chose.

Why now?

He kept on running, thinking only about the strawberry-blonde.

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded her.<p>

She screamed to the top of her lungs.

She wondered why no one was there.

She was scared.

Scared that something might have happened to them.

Also, scared that everyone left her.

Betrayed her.

Despised her.

She screamed and screamed.

She screamed all of their names repeatedly, and pushed herself when she felt like something was stabbing her throat.

Even though she screamed like this, she was still surrounded by nothing.

Nothing but darkness.

"Wake up!"

She used all of her strength.

She wanted to wake up.

Everything is over isn't it?

The antidote was finished.

And by now, the Black Organization Fight should be finished.

"...Wake up."

She wanted to see that certain someone.

One of the only people that was with her.

Trusted her.

But at the same time, that certain someone seemed to have resented her.

"...I want to see you"

Her eyes opened.

But, it felt different.

Because, the only reason as to why she woken up,

was only out of sheer force.

It was the first time, she admitted it.

"I want to see you"

And that was how Miyano Shiho woke up.

She looked at the palm of her hands.

She looked at her surrounding.

"...The hospital...?"

She never liked the hospital.

The hospital was a depressing place.

It was a place where loved ones dies.

A place that showed signs of no hope.

A place where everyone tried their best to save someone.

And although doctors say they're happy for someone's life to be rescued,

They're actually pleased with themselves.

A feeling of accomplishment.

It was the exact opposite of the Black Organization, in a way.

The Organization kills.

And continues to kill until they're satisfied.

And if they were still a bit human,

they don't feel accomplished at all.

Killing someone brings regret.

She felt regret when the APTX 4869 was finished.

She helped them kill people.

Thousands of people.

And, the hospital always brings that realization to her.

She wanted to leave.

Thus, because of that, she took out the IV and ran out of her room.

"M-Miyano-san?" A nurse yells out.

Shiho looked in back of her, and saw some male nurses after her.

Well, now is the time to be thankful for the Organization.

She ran even faster.

Although, a doctor appeared before her suddenly.

"Catch her!"

And he did.

"Let me go!"

The male nurses panted, "Miyano-san... p-please go back... to your...room..."

"I don't want to!"

"Miyano-san, even if you run, then we will still catch you."

"I would like to know how." Shiho smirked.

"Well, your clothes stand out."

"I'll borrow money from someone and buy my own clothes."

She then proceeded to kick the doctor's most sensitive area.

Because he had to fall down, kinda whimpering, she used the time to run even more quickly.

"...I'm acting a little to childish right now."

After some time, she stood in front of Kudo Shinichi's house.

She tried to open it, but wasn't able to. It was locked.

Knowing him, she looked under the welcoming mat and saw a silver key.

"He's too obvious"

She used the key to open the door, and walked inside without any hesitation. She then proceed quickly walk into his room, taking his stash of money with her. Thinking that she should now get some clothes, she went to the front door.

However,

Once she opened the front door,

She met Kudo Shinichi's eyes.

And those eyes,

Showed absolute anger.

* * *

><p>That was the longest chapter I had ever made.<p>

...I am surprised.

Anyways, this was supposed to be the last chapter. But, if I continued from here, it seemed to be dragging on.

Although, maybe, by now, Scarlet itself might be dragging.

I hope you like it.

Byebye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DC in any way.

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi ran with all his might, looking for a specific strawberry-blonde.<p>

"Damn it... Where is she?"

After running and looking in different clothes stores, he finally saw a short-haired girl in hospital clothes window shopping.

"...There she is."

He thought about going directly up to her and hug her out of congratulation, or yell at her for being careless about her health and body.

The lady was still looking at the clothes on the mannequin, thinking about how expensive the clothes were, and where she could get that kind of money. The thought about Kudo Shinichi's money did pop in her head, but she brushed it off, thinking that she shouldn't do a crime to a well-known detective.

And thus, she walked away.

Shinichi followed her as she walked aimlessly around the shopping plaza. People passed by her, not wondering whatsoever about her unusual clothes.

"...How can they not notice her clothes?"

Shinichi thought to himself aloud, as he continued to stalk her, "...That lady made me turn into a stalker."

Afterwards, Shiho walked out the plaza and changed her pace in walking, and is now speed-walking towards Beika.

"Is she going to Hakase's house?"

He continued to stalk her until he found himself in front of a huge mansion.

Ahem, excuse me as I specify.

He found himself in front of HIS huge mansion.

"Eh? Why is she...?"

He continued to stare as she took the copy of his house key under the welcome mat.

_"Miyano-san said that she was going to borrow money from someone."_

"...It couldn't be"

Shiho walked in the house, proceeding to take some of his stash of money, which was inside his drawer.

Shinichi stood outside the front door, about to open it when it opened itself.

There, he saw Miyano Shiho with money.

HIS money.

And thus we shall now continue on with what happened after the previous chapter.

Shiho looked at Shinichi, who was pretty pissed off.

Reasons?

Well...

For one, he doesn't know what to do.

For another reason, she stole his money.

And three, she seriously need to learn how to take care of her body.

"Kudo-kun..."

"Haibara, what are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing money."

"Without asking?"

"I'll pay it back."

"When?"

"When I get money."

Shinichi sighed and softly smiled at her, "At least you're awake."

"What's with you?" "Eh?" "You're suddenly all mad at one point then happy and cheerful on the other"

"Huh?" "Never mind." She tried to leave, but Shinichi blocked her each time she made a move.

"Move." "No." "Why?" "You need to go back to the hospital." "Hospital?" "You ran away, didn't you?" "Yes. I didn't like it there."

"...Why?"

Shiho stayed silent, and Shinichi accompanied her with that silence.

"There's no reason as to why I should tell you. By the way, what happened with Mouri-san?"

"Ran?"

"Yea."

"Nothing significant. We stayed the way we did before APTX4869 came along."

"So you didn't confess yet?"

"Eh?"

_Confess?_

Ever since he started to feel something towards Shiho, he slowly started to kick Ran out out of heart as his desired girlfriend, so he didn't think about confessing at all. Now, he just wanted to see Shiho and Shiho only, a feeling he previously had with Ran.

_...I guess I should stop denying it then_

He grabbed Shiho's hand and walked towards the shopping plaza, "Kudo-kun, where are we going?"

"Get some clothes and some food. You didn't eat anything yet, right?"

"...Why are you holding my hand?"

He thought for a while, then replied with a smile, "Just because"

"Eh?"

_That I am in love with Miyano Shiho_

* * *

><p>Shiho walked in front as Shinichi walked behind...<p>

While carrying all of her shopping bags that is.

"Kudo-kun, if you were this rich, then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know... Maybe because I don't want to carry so many shopping bags and spend a large amount of money on a single purse that we could get for a sale at the store across the street?"

"But, since it's expensive, then that would mean that the quality is better doesn't it?"

"But, either way, it was 21,571 Yen!"

(A/N: Around $275 according to Google~)

"You're rich, so you'll survive."

"Don't overestimate me..."

Ran and Kazuha walked down the street window shopping.

And, by some kind of cliched fate, Ran just happened to look at her side.

Where, she saw our beloved Shiho and Shinichi on a date.

* * *

><p>Wow... That was one cliched cliffhanger.<p>

I, myself am surprised at myself for writing it. But I couldn't think of anything else... X]

Anyway, I am not sure about how much a branded purse would cost, and $275 was just a guess, so forgive me if I don't have the correct... estimate? (I am guessing that's the word...)

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DC

* * *

><p>"Ran-chan, what's wrong?" Kazuha asks the Ran that was gradually picking up her pace with each step she took.<p>

She felt jealousy.

And she didn't like that feeling at all.

It made her feel...

Like punching Shiho in the face.

but, of course, if she does that, than the author of this story will have posters with her face with the words,

'Mouri Ran: Missing Child'

It also made her unintentionally glare at Kazuha, showing a slasher smile at the same time.

"It's nothing"

Kazuha, scared to death, replied, "I-I see..."

-o-

Shinichi placed down the bags of new clothes in his bedroom, "That's it, right?"

"I think so..."

Shinichi, with the strawberry blonde tailing him, walked to the kitchen, with the former wanting some water.

"Was it that heavy?" Shinichi glared at her, "What do you think? Are about 20 bags filled with branded clothes and purses heavy?"

Shiho replied, completely in deadpan, "No"

"Seriously?"

"...So, when are you going to confess to Mouri-san?"

CUE THE SPIT TAKE!

"E-Eh? Confess to Ran?"

He thought for a while, then remembered something he had forgotten because of Shiho's sudden appearance,

"Then what about you and Gin?"

Silence fell

The only thing they heard was the sound of Shinichi's cup being placed on the kitchen counter, until Shiho started speaking,

"I believe I asked you first."

"Well, I won't answer your question until you answer mine"

"It's pointless to continue this. Fine I'll answer, but, what about our relationship don't you understand?"

"Your relationship with him around your seventeenth birthday."

* * *

><p>"Ran-chan? Are you sure?"<p>

Ran walked towards the door, "Yea, just wait here for a while Kazuha-chan."

"Okay then..."

Ran opened the door, "Shini-"

"...you, Shiho. That's why I didn't confess to her"

Shiho looked at him, surprised, then hopped down the kitchen counter, getting a cup of water, "You shouldn't lie, Kudou-kun. Saying something like that to the person that ruined your life"

_'Ruined your life'?_

"But because of it, at least I was able to have much more fun catching criminals, and got to know Ran's feelings. Also, Agasa-hakase was able to have more successful gadgets"

"Don't try to have a positive outlook on it"

"I still mean what I said"

"I'm sorry, but I reject"

"Then, at the very least, have a date with me"

* * *

><p>FINISHED!<p>

Next chapter is probably last... Probably. I'm not sure

BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way

* * *

><p>-Chapter 11-<p>

"And what about our relationship don't you understand?"

"Your relationship with him around your seventeenth birthday"

Shiho looked at him, oddly, "What are you talking about?"

He continued to look at her, "In this picture"

He pulled out the picture and showed it to her, "This. Why is Gin sitting next to you? And why does he have this picture?"

"I don't know why he has that. And as for Gin...We... Briefly dated"

"...Dated? You dated this sadistic guy who was probably was still clinging to the past?"

She glared at him, "That guy wasn't clinging to the past, and he was the person that I once loved! You don't have to talk about him like that!" Shinichi, shocked about the her sudden raise in volume, shouted back at her, "I don't get why you would even like a person like that! That guy-"

"Just stop it."

Shiho interrupted, and averted her eyes from his, "...Why are you even going into this?"

She shook her head, "Never mind. I don't want to know. I already answered your question, answer mine."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm not going to confess to Ran"

Shiho immediately looked at him, confused, "Eh? Why...?"

"And why do you need to know?"

"Because, the whole reason as to why I created the antidote for you was just for you two to be together. You saying that, pretty much mean that my efforts are going down the drain."

"...Why did you want us to be together?"

"Because... I just wanted to fix things. You two together would be the best ending to this story"

"And what about you? What would be the best ending have for you?"

"...I don't know. Probably... I would go somewhere else. Somewhere other than Japan or America. To escape Sherry's past or something."

"Say... Do you want to know why I'm not going to confess to her?"

"Sure"

Shinichi gulped a bit, then took up all his courage and said it,

"I love you"

She blushed a bit then turned her head, "...Liar"

"I love you, Shiho... That's why I didn't confess to her"

Shiho looked at him, surprised, then hopped down the kitchen counter, getting a cup of water, "You shouldn't lie, Kudou-kun. Saying something like that to the person that ruined your life"

"But because of it, at least I was able to have much more fun catching criminals, and got to know Ran's feelings. Also, Agasa-hakase was able to have more successful gadgets"

"Don't try to have a positive outlook on it"

"I still mean what I said"

"I'm sorry, but I reject"

"Then, at the very least, have a date with me"

"...O-"

Ran walked towards the kitchen, "Shinichi?"

The two turned around, looking at the brunette, "Ran? Why are you here?" "I..." She stared at Shiho, "It's nothing... By the way, Shinichi... When was Miyano-san released?"

"Today..."

"Ah.. I see. Congrats on your release, Miyano-san"

"Thanks"

"Then I'll take my leave. Bye!"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>Ran walked out towards Kazuha, who was waiting at the front gate, "Ran-chan? What's wrong?"<p>

_"...and I got to know Ran's feelings"_

She shook her head, "It's nothing"

"So... Did you do it?"

_"...have a date with me"_

She shook her head, forcing herself to not show tears,

"I couldn't... He already likes someone else"

"Eh? Who?"

"Miyano-san..."

She started crying

"I don't get it... Even though in England... I thought that... when he came back, I would confess. Then, we would be together, then get married and have some kids and live happily ever after..."

Kazuha consoled her, "It's okay, Ran-chan. You'll find another person that you will love dearly, and love you back"

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Ran came?"<p>

Shiho smirked at him, chuckling a bit, "Maybe she came to confess... Either way, you still unintentionally hurt her"

"How?"

"Isn't it natural? Seeing the person you love with another person. Especially right after that person you love asked another person out"

Shinichi looked at the kitchen counter, "So, are you going to go after her?"

"It's best not to.. I don't want to hurt her any more"

"I see. Anyways, my answer is yes"

"Yes? For what?"

"I'll go on a date with you"

* * *

><p>This didn't make much sense to me... But I had to rush since I had to do stuff that I shall not specify...<p>

And as for the Ran's whole prediction thing with Kazuha, I pretty much got it from ef- a tale of memories episode...9?

Anyways, we shall meet again... for the last time in Scarlet...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Pokemon

* * *

><p>-Chapter 12- Finale -<p>

"Kudo-kun, you're late"

"Sorry, sorry. I had a case-"

He looked at Shiho, who (as always) looked incredibly beautiful, in her brand-new yukata.

"...What?"

"No, nothing. It's just that... You look... beautiful"

Shiho blushed, then turned her head away, "L-Let's just go on the date"

"Alright then"

* * *

><p>She sighed, "What do I do now?"<p>

She was sitting on a bench, finishing her cotton candy, while observing Eri and Kogoro on their 'date' (Eri prefers calling it a reunion)

"Are you okay?"

Ran looked up, seeing a familiar blonde man.

"Araide-sensei!"

He sat next to her, "Did something happen?"

"Ah... It's nothing to worry about." She showed a reassuring smile, "I'll get through it"

"...I don't know what you're going through, but good luck"

She looked at him, as he softly patted her head, "I hope you get through it"

She continued to look at him until she started crying a bit, "A-Are you alright? I'm sorry if I said anything wrong... Here!"

He took out a light blue handkerchief, "Use this"

She slowly took it, and wiped her tears with it, "Thank you... Sorry"

"It's alright... I'm just glad that I could lend you a shoulder-"

"Oi! What are you doing to my daughter?" Kogoro placed his hand on Araide's shoulder, gradually clutching his hand more and more until his nails started to pierced the doctor's shoulder, "Otou-san! He didn't do anything! And why aren't you with Okaa-san?**!**"

"Eri had to go to the restroom"

Who knows where the restroom is in a festival...

And now, Araide and Ran's story shall continue on.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you bring money? You do know that on a date, then the male has to pay"<p>

"I know. I just forgot"

Shinichi looked at the colorful ball of water on a string, "I thought I had it when I left"

"You owe me money"

"I got it"

Shiho bit onto the soft cotton candy, "At least it was money well spent."

"What happened to the rest of your money?"

"I ran away didn't I? I wouldn't just think to pack everything I needed before doing so. And I can't just ask Hakase for money"

"Then whose money did you just spent?"

"Mine. I returned one of the bags you bought"

"So it's my money"

Shiho objected, "Nope. The purse is something that you gave to me, along with the receipt. I just took advantage of that and got money of my own. By the way, that purse that cost about 20,000 Yen, I already owned it."

"...I underestimated you"

"I'm not an organization's scientist that made a pill that could kill people in an instant that also may give the victim to relive their childhood days and make an antidote without knowing much of the original pill's recipe, for nothing"

"There's one thing I don't understand about that"

"You don't understand much, do you?"

"But still, how did you not know about the pill's recipe despite the fact that that was your latest creation?"

"...I had my reasons. Now, go shoot something there"

She pointed to the nearby Shoot the Target stand.

"...Fine"

He took the rifle as she paid the worker money, "What do you want?"

Shiho stared for a while, and finally decided, "I want that yellow mouse"

"Do you know what it is?"

"No"

"Wow. You must really had a weird childhood if you don't even know about Pokemon or Pikachu"

"What's Pokemon and Pikachu?"

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. And Pokemon is a popular shounen anime that was originally a game. The main character is-"

"What a surprise. Kudo Shinichi is an anime freak"

"What do you mean by freak? Anyways, when we get home, we're watching Pokemon. If you want, then we could watch it at Hakase's house"

"Just shoot it"

Once the bullet hit the mouse, the worker suddenly said, "Yay. You did it"

"Nice way to congratulate"

"Why, thank you" The worker replied as he gave the Pikachu to Shinichi, which Shinichi gave to Shiho, "Thanks, Kudo-kun"

They walked away, "You hungry?" "Kinda"

And they got some Takoyaki along with some Taiyaki and walked as they ate, "I have something to confess"

"What?"

"About that thing with Gin..."

"What about it?"

"It was a lie. All a lie"

"...What?"

"Everything was a lie. Me dating him. Me loving him. Personally, I can't really see that"

"So... Why'd you lie?"

"Because, you were so serious so I just thought that that would be the most appropriate for the atmosphere"

"Who would've thought that Miyano Shiho would know how to read the atmosphere"

"Kudo-kun... You're pushing it"

"So what about the picture"

"You thought too much of it, It was just coincidence until Brandy suddenly came over and took the picture"

"Brandy?"

"Just a co-worker"

_BOOM!_

They stared up and looked at the exploding ball of light.

"So, since this is also a good time, then I'll just say it"

"Say what?"

"I love you"

"...WHAT?"

"I said I love you"

"..." He took her by the hand and suddenly kissed her, then hugged her, "I won't let you go"

"Kudo-kun... Why are you so cheesy right now?"

"Says the lady that knows how to read the atmosphere"

"Shut up"

* * *

><p>-2 Years Later-<p>

It was a wedding.

The moon shined brightly as the bride was fixing her veil and dress. The groom was outside having a man next to him fix his tie as he waited. He looked at the audience, and saw his first love, she was sitting with her fiance, the groom's former doctor in elementary. He continued to wait for his bride to come.

The raven-haired man looked up when he saw her foster father with her. The strawberry-blonde figure was in a beautiful dress. White enough to be seen at night. The strawberry-blonde looked at expressionless as always (seeing as how she's a kuudere) but she showed a small smile when she caught sight of her about-to-be husband.

*Fastfoward*

"...You may kiss the bride."  
>The strawberry-blonde turned around to face him and closed her eyes, waiting for him. They went closer and closer. Eventually, their lips touched. The guests were cheering and clapping for them.<p>

THE END

* * *

><p>Yay~ We finished!<p>

Thanks for reading Scarlet! Love ya guys~

And I think that I made Haibara a bit Tsundere in the beginning

And I didn't expect Scarlet to have a Ran x Araide ending...

Well, bye~

PS: I hope that Shiho has fun with Pokemon~ =D

PPS: (Forgot this...-_-) Pikachu's Pokedex entry given by Shinichi was taken from Bulbapedia~!

PPPS: (Forgot this also...) I was reviewing the story and I thought it was weird that they dated for TEN YEARS before marrying so...Yeeeeaaahhh... XDDD


	13. Omake 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Pokemon in any way

Side Note: SCARLET IS BACK!

* * *

><p>-Scarlet- Omake 1-<p>

"K-Kudo-kun? You were serious about this?"

"Yep. I meant what I said. Now, be quiet so this can start"

She gripped on tighter and tighter.

"Ai-kun, how do you not know about Pokemon? I mean it's _Pokemon_. Even I know about it"

"I'm sorry that I don't watch shounen anime"

"So you watch shoujo anime?"

"No."

Agasa pressed play,

_"Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon (Let's do it)_

_I want to be the very best, that no one ever was (ever was... ever was)"_

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is"

She hugged the Pikachu while she looked at some people whom she wasn't familiar of talking.

"Who's the girl?"

"Kasumi/Misty. The tallest is Takeshi/Brock, and the other guy is Satoshi/Ash"

"...Oh. Who are the three in white?"

"The lady is Musashi/Jessie, the guy is Koujirou/James, and the cat is Nyarth/Meowth"

She continued to stare at the television, "How can the cat talk?"

"He fell in love with another one, and because of that, he studied to talk"

"So... Love can overpower anything?"

"Who knows. Now watch the part"

_"This is a bad feeling!/Team Rocket is blasting off again!"_

_Ding!_

"...Ugh"

"That's all you have to say? 'Ugh'?"

"I didn't understand anything. Weird creatures were battling other creatures, and were following whatever the humans told them to do. It's like they're slaves"

"What a pessimist. Trainers give their Pokemon the power to go to there full potential. And plus, the Pokemon following their orders just mean that they trust them. Satoshi's Charizard didn't listen to him until later on in the series"

"..."

"It was overall enjoyable right?"

"...It was alright"

They all gasped, "Alright? How can Pokemon, possibly the best anime in the world-no, _the best anime in the world_-, be _alright_?"

"You guys are too huge a fan for this"

Shiho looked at the stuffed Pikachu, "At least Pikachu was cute"

"I guess that's as good as it gets" Agasa sighed as he head towards the kitchen, "Hakase, don't eat too much"

"Nope, we're still watching more."

Shinichi took out more and more DVDs and tapes out of nowhere, "I got all day"

Shiho looked at the clock, "It's almost midnight"

"I'll sleep over if I have to"

"... Obsessive fan. Whatever happened to Sherlock Holmes?"

"I still love them. You just turned on my Pokemon switch"

"I shouldn't have done that..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

Agasa came back, "How was the date anyways?"

Shinichi placed his arm around Shiho, "We got together"

"...WHAT?"

"We got together. She confessed, we kissed, and then we got together"

"This was an unexpected turn of events"

"SHH! The first episode is starting!" Shinichi hissed at them.

In the end, Shiho spent the first day as a girlfriend watching Pokemon

But hey, at least she was able to be with Shinichi all day.

* * *

><p>I started OMAKES!<p>

I got it from re-watching the Pandora Hearts Omakes (Which I do not own either)... I miss Eliot...

For some reason... in this omake, Shinichi started to remind me of Nagi from Mahou Sensei Negima!... I wonder why

Bye~~

Happy iDate Sam and Freddie Day!


	14. Omake 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Side Note: I WAS SUPPOSED TO RELEASE THIS YESTERDAY!

* * *

><p>Scarlet: Omake ~ 2<p>

_I love you._

I... always wanted to say that.

Ever since we were children.

Funny...

That a young kid was able to harbor feelings of romance.

That time, I thought that we would live like a fairy tale.

_Happily Ever After_

Lies.

I thought that it was lies.

I tried my best to be with you.

In the end...

_'...I love you'_

My heart shattered.

Into tiny bits.

It felt like, it was something that could never be repaired.

_Ever_

...

I thought that I was quite an optimistic person.

But, even the person with the most happiness would think of negative thoughts a couple of times, right?

When you said that...

To a person, whom I had never seen in my life,

Right after the boy who always reminded me of you left

It felt like...

You were snatched away from me.

I thought that life was unfair.

Cinderella's hard work paid off.

...Why couldn't mine?

Were... we not meant to be?

_Smile_

I... can't

Right now, I can't

Showing true happiness is something I can't do currently.

I'll try my best.

To remain happy.

I stared up at the sky, seeing a bunch of little lights above me.

I force out a small smile.

I want to cry.

I won't though

Crying... Isn't something I like

It shows weakness.

Be it tears of joy.

That 'joy' would then be considered a weakness.

If that 'joy' was taken away.

What would be left?

I... feel empty

Like every part of me was stolen.

...

I'll continue even if then.

...Ah

I shouldn't be thinking so negatively, should I?

I look around me.

Bright children fill the place.

Full of hope and dreams.

We, were once like that.

Even now, I still wonder.

Was what you said back then true?

I chuckle softly and look at the uneaten cotton candy.

_-I'll always love you-_

* * *

><p>Well, this was negative<p>

Which is surprising since this is from _Ran_

Well, this is her thoughts during the summer festival before Araide came along.

Scarlet is going to have 4 Omakes. I didn't mention that in the last Omake... Which means after this one, two more left.

Oh yeah, some may or may not be in the same universe... Although I am probably going to have it in the same universe. I shall be releasing each one on a special occasion, first being the release of iDate Sam and Freddie episode, and second being Yuuki Rito's birthday (which was yesterday)

Sorry if I wasted you time

BYE!

Happy Birthday to Rito/Riko from To-Love Ru! And...FATE/ZERO, AND SHAKUGAN NO SHANA III BEING RELEASED!


	15. Omake 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

><p>Scarlet: Omake ~ 3<p>

Shinichi looked out the window, "It's raining pretty hard..."

Shiho took a bite out of her boyfriend's pasta while watching TV about some random dog, "Oh, is it really? Kudo-kun, you've got to learn about the advantages of 'negative' stuff"

Shinichi stared at the girl lying on the couch, "Really? Then, you should start thinking about the advantages of the human nature"

Shiho changed the channel and stayed silent, "Shiho?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

Shiho got up and put the plate into the sink, "Kudo-kun, if you don't like my viewpoint, then just say it"

"What are you talking about?"

Shiho went back to the couch and dropped onto it, "I wonder, what am I talking about?"

She reached for the remote and changed back to the dog, "Shiho"

"What?"

Shinichi walked over to her, "If I said 'I love you' to you, then what would you do?"

She stared at him, "What are you talking about? You said it before, didn't you?"

"Yea, but after that, you kept on talking about how you ruined your life or something like that"

"Isn't it true, though?"

"Shiho!"

"What?"

"Don't say that"

Shiho smiled a bit, then stood up to go get a cup of coffee, "Alright"

After pouring it into two cups, she looked out the window, thought about something, then placed the cups down and walked towards Shinichi.

Who, my dear reader-san, felt impact.

"Shiho...?"

Our beloved Shiho was hugging Shinichi (insert heart here).

"If you won't say it right away... Then I'll say it"

Shiho smiled softly, "I love you~"

"Eh?"

Shiho let go and looked at Shinichi's face, who was so red that I can't even use it in a simile (Yes, I just broke the fourth wall~).

"Kudou-kun, you're so red! Are you sick?" Shiho asked worriedly, feigning ignorance. She touched his forehead, "You're hot"

Shiho smirked, "There's only one way to cool you down"

The strawberry-blonde grabbed his hand and ran towards the front door, and pushed him outside, "Get wet!"

Shinichi glared at the snickering girl before taking her head and dragging her out, "Wait! Kudou-kun! I'll get sick!"

However, when she was saying that, she was already in full happiness.

Smiling, and twirling, and not the usual cool/cold Miyano Shiho.

"Shiho"

The strawberry-blonde turned around, looking into blue orbs.

Shinichi reached out his hand, "Even though it isn't romantic not idealistic... Even without a ring..."

He said two words.

Two words that made it seem like time stopped.

"Marry me"

* * *

><p>When I was writing this story, my best friend told me that she loved this one guy whom I wanted her to get with ever since the last year...<p>

Using that, and Secret Garden (the best drama EVER!) this was the result.

It cured my writer's block~ I am so thankful!

Speaking of thankful...

Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. Omake 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way

Side note: YES! I HAVE READ ALL 801 CHAPTERS OF DETECTIVE CONAN~~ XD

BTW, whether you like it or not, I have an OC here. (Insert heart here)

* * *

><p>Ai laid on the window still, looking outside of the window, seeing bunches on white circles falling, one by one.<p>

She sighed and stood up, walking towards her room, with her mother looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

A tall, raven-haired male walked in, "What's up with her?"

Shiho shrugged, "I don't know..."

He chuckled a bit, "Well, this is a mother's problem" He walked towards the kitchen, "Let me know what's going on"

Shiho shot a death glare at the man's back, then sighed, then perked back up, "Let's go now, shall we?"

She walked towards Ai's room, then slowly turned the knob and opened it.

"Ai! I wanted to talk to you...?"

Gone.

Absolutely no one there.

Shiho walked inside the room, turning her head to see if she was anywhere. Finally, she spotted a paper on her desk, which was right next to an open window.

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san..._

_I'll be back by dinner. So, don't worry. If you're wondering where I am, then.. Well, I'll be at the shopping district._

_'Kay bye._

_From, _

_Kudo Ai"_

Looking at the note, she just simply yelled out at Shinichi,

"HEY! YOUR DAUGHTER LEFT AGAIN!"

"SO, _NOW _SHE'S MY DAUGHTER?"

-Shopping District-

A woman about the same age as Shiho shut off her phone, "...Again, huh?"

She scratched her head, not sure what to do, "Where is she now?"

The woman, let's call her Kei, ran everywhere, (with the occasional "Hey...I should get that...") and immediately stopped when she saw a teenager, raven-haired in a ponytail with almond-shaped eyes with the aquamarine color, walking with a teenage boy.

"There she is..."

Kei sighed, "What do I do now?" She smiled to herself, "There's no way that I can break up such a beautiful couple"

She pondered to herself, "...There's no harm into stalking them~"

-Kuroba Kaitou and Aoko's House-

"Kaitou!" A female with short brunette hair walked into the living room, seeing her husband watching TV with some Kaitou Kid newspaper on the table.

"Yea?"

Aoko smiled while sighing a bit, showing her child's letter, "He went off to Ai-chan, again"

Kaitou smirked, "Ahahaha! They should be having fun by now"

Kaitou got up off of the couch, and walked towards his room. A few seconds later, he came out, with a small gift box and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

She stared at it for a while, then smiled brightly, "'Kay."

A sapphire-jeweled ring.

"...Kaitou..."

He blushed a bit, "Umm... I think it's time to remarry"

"Remarry? Isn't that a bad thing?"

He panicked, "No! No! No..." He chuckled, "Nothing like that... It's just that...Well..."

He walked over to her, "I just want to marry you once again..." He gently took the box out of her hand,

"Nakamori Aoko... Would you like to remarry me?"

She laughed, then blushed, then smiled, and then finally said her answer.

Which was obviously,

"Yes"

-Araide and Ran's House-

"Tomoaki-san! Do you have the star for the Christmas tree?"

Araide walked over to her, fully in red and white, "No... Is it lost?"

Ran nodded, worried, "I can't seem to find it..."

Ran looked under the table, in the closet, and etc.

"It's not here..."

One kiss

"Ehh?"

Tomoaki let her go and smiled, "You're under the mistletoe~"

"AHHH!"

They looked behind them, and saw a little boy gripping onto a big, golden star, and an older female sighing.

"A-Ah..."

"SANTA! YOU LIAR!"

"E-Eh?"

Tomoaki looked at Ran, confused, and Ran replied with a face, and telling him to look at his attire.

"A-Ah... I forgot"

The little boy was already fully in tears, and ran off to his room, "Santa! You idiot! You huge liar!"

The girl glared at them, then sighed again, "Look at what you've done..." She started walking towards her brother's room, "You've ruined you son's dreams the same way you ruined you daughter's"

"Ah..."

When she left to go comfort her brother, Tomoaki kissed Ran again.

"What was that for?"

"...I just wanted to"

Ran blushed, "I-Idiot..."

Tomoaki smiled as they walked into the boy's room,

"Merry Christmas"

-Shinichi and Shiho's House-

"Here"

Shiho laid a cup of hot cocoa in front of Shinichi, "Thanks"

Shiho sighed and sat next to Shinichi, "Kei found her. Apparently she's on another date it Kuroba-kun's son"

Shinichi smiled, "Ahh...Youthful love"

Shiho laughed, "Remember? Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai? It's been a while since we've looked back to that"

Shinichi smiled at her, "Of course." He chuckled, "Conan was a dense person, blinded by Sherlock Holmes and Ran, while Ai was a sarcastic, anti-social, adult-like, evil-eyed yawny girl"

Shiho glared at him, "Ara? I always thought that Conan was an _extremely _dense person, who let a (possibly) dangerous person into your house (despite my warnings) with the excuse 'He's a Sherlock Holmes fan!' and always put on a stupid smirk whenever you solve a case. Conan was an idiot who let multiple girls fall in love with him"

"Weren't you one of them?"

Shiho blushed.

Furiously.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Shinichi crept in closer, "What's there to deny? After all," He smirked mischievously, "You _did _marry him and practically jumped and kissed him in the rain already."

"E-Eh?"

She blushed even more.

What? It's almost Christmas! Let her be OOC for a second or two...;)

Shinchi suddenly laughed, "Ahaha! It's been a while since I've seen you this flustered"

A pillow met his face

"Idiot Shinichi!"

He grabbed hold of her hand.

"I love you, Shiho"

And they kissed under an imaginary mistletoe...

-Shopping District-

"Hey..."

"Yea?"

"Did you notice?"

"...I think so... You mean that weird lady behind us, right?"

That weird lady jumped, "Y-You noticed?"

The two glared at her, "What do you think?"

Ai sighed, "Subaru.. Let's just leave Kei-neesan here"

Subaru nodded, "Ai-chan, let's go~"

Kei yelled out to them, "DON'T DO ANYTHING INDECENT~"

The two quickly ran away...Obviously

-Somewhere is a Park-

Subaru and Ai looked out at the view: The night sky illuminated by both snow and stars. The city's skyscrapers and building lights helped the moon shine brightly.

Subaru turned to face Ai, and swept her hair behind her ear, "Merry Christmas"

She smiled back, "Merry Christmas"

Ai gripped onto his hand, which Subaru responded by looking at her, surprised.

"Ai?"

She turned around, looking at him straight into his eyes, "Subaru..."

Subaru leaned forward slightly, and Ai did same, "...I love you..."

They felt each others lips

Once they broke apart, Ai looked down, her whole face flushed and red.

"Idiot... Isn't it to early for 'love'?"

Subaru laughed, "Who knows?"

Ai looked up at him and glared, "W-What?"

She jumped him.

Well... Hugged to be exact.

It was just that the impact was apparently too large, so they fell down. And by the time Ai was on top of him, they kissed again.

She smiled.

A beautiful smile that fitted right in place with the stunning view.

Ai leaned forward and embraced him, once again.

"Merry Christmas, Subaru~"

* * *

><p>Well... That's the end.<p>

I hope you had fun with this finale...

And as for Kei... Well, she didn't have much of a role. I wanted to protray her as a cheerful, but disturbing and nosy person...XD

Thanks for all the people who have read and reviewed Scarlet. I love you guys~

Now...

Happy Birthday to 'Kei', and Happy Holidays, and Goodbye to Scarlet

I love you all

Bye~

PS: I just noticed this... But the Subaru X Ai... Well, thinking about Subaru's father...NVM

And if you're wondering 'Why Subaru?' then.. Well, Subaru was the name of the main female characters in Mayo Chiki (Awesome~)

PPS: I'm not to proud of the Tomoaki X Ran segment... -_-

Bye~


End file.
